


Can You Hear Me Freckled Jesus? It's me; Jean Kirstein.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's boyfriend Eren keeps giving him a stranger's number instead of his new number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Contact: 07686242158

 

Contact Renamed: Eren New Number

 

14:17, 15/09

Eren??

 

14:20, 15/09

Eren its Jean. Where r u?

 

14:22, 15/09

U said 2pm where r u?

                                                                         

14:38, 15/09

Not Eren, sorry. Wrong number.

 

14:41, 15/09

Sry m8, he gave me ur number instead of his.

 

14:43, 15/09

Dick move. Some douche you met in a bar?

 

14:44, 15/09

Hahaha i wish.

 

14:45, 15/09

He’s my boyf. Not for much longer tho

 

14:49, 15/09

Well good luck with that.

 

14:53, 15/09

Cheers. Sry again. I’ll delete ur number.

 

Eren New Number: Contact Deleted

 

-

 

Contact: 07686242158

 

Contact Renamed: Dick Face

 

 

11:18, 18/09

Eren

 

11:19, 18/09

!!!

 

11:21, 18/09

I’ll burn ur shit if u don’t come and get it

 

11:26, 18/09

Still not Eren. Sorry.

 

11:28, 18/09

Shit he didn’t give me ur number again did he?

 

11:31, 18/09

Yeah. Sorry man.

 

11:32, 18/09

Fuck. Sry man.

 

11:34, 18/09

It’s fine. Don’t worry.

 

Contact Renamed: Not Dick Face

 

02:45, 19/09

Iiiiiii hatre him

 

02:47, 19/09

Heed a piece on shift

 

02:48, 19/09

But I lovce hinm

 

02:51, 19/09

Are you drunk texting a stranger at 3am?

 

02:53, 19/09

Im not dunk

 

02:55, 19/09

Well it sounds like you are. I think you should go home.

 

03:05, 19/09

Hey, this is the bar tender at The Scout’s Inn. I just wanted to let you know that your friend is safe. I’ve called him a cab.

 

03:08, 19/09

He’s not my friend, but thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Contact: Not Dick Face

 

13:57, 19/09

I am so sry about last night dude. I swear I’ve never done that be4. So fucking sry.

 

14:00, 19/09

I should prolly delete this number now. So sry.

 

14:32, 19/09

It’s fine, your clearly upset.

 

14:32, 19/09

*you’re, sorry

 

14:41, 19/09

Still, that was fucked up on my part. U don’t no me so I shouldn’t drag u into this mess.

 

14:45, 19/09

I know you’re called Jean and that you’re ex-boyfriend Eren is a dick to you.

 

14:47, 19/09

Sorry, that sounded creepy.

 

14:52, 19/09

You can talk to me about it if you want. I don’t mind.

 

14:58, 19/09

Thanks, but I should prolly leave u alone. U don’t need to deal with my crap.

 

14:59, 19/09

Try me. I might be able to help.

 

 

15:02, 19/09

Fiiiiiine

Will take a while to type this.

 

15:11, 19/09

Eren and I have known each other for like 2 yrs of something, and we’ve been 2gether since feb this year. He was amazing to start with, but I found out in June he was sleeping around and shit, and we talked about it and he said its because of his depression and his anger issues and crap like that. I kinda forgave himand said I’d help him get better woth this shit. Turns out he’s been fucking his best friend since they were like fourteen or some shit, and he’s alos been fucking his foster sister or something. He’s been bragging about it to every1 he knows and laughing at me for it while treatingme like shit. He knew about hiw fucking shit my last relationship was and he took advantage of me. He’s sucha fucking dick

 

15:15, 19/09

What a piece of shit.

 

15:18, 19/09

Ikr

 

15:20, 19/09

Sry, idek y I told u allthat crap.

 

15:21, 19/09

It’s fine.

 

15:23, 19/09

So wait, you still like him?

 

15:25, 19/09

I kinda have feelings for him I guess

 

15:26, 19/09

Not to mention he’s awesome in bed  


15:29, 19/09

Oh yeah? What’s he do that so special?

 

15:32, 19/09

U don’t want 2 no. It’s gay and kinky.

 

15:34, 19/09

Wait, you’re a guy? Isn’t Jean a girl’s name?

 

15:37, 19/09

Nonononononononononono

 

15:38, 19/09

Not Gene. Jean. Like the French version of John.

 

15:41, 19/09

Ah, okay. I get you.

 

15:43, 19/09

And I’m gay and kinky, so spill.

 

 

15:46, 19/09

Idk, he was just really pushy and bossy with me. Most people a frightened to do that cos I’m awful when I get pissed at people. He also liked to cover me in hickeys. I like that.

 

15:48, 19/09

I feel you.

 

15:53, 19/09

Got to go to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasta and chicken for reading, kudos, and comments xx


	4. Chapter 4

Contact: Not Dick Face

18:05, 25/09

Sup Jean?

18:41, 25/09

Nothin much stranger. Sup wit u?

18:42, 25/09

Bored as all fuck.

18:45, 25/09

So u msg me??

18:47, 25/09

Yeah. I can stop if you want.

18:49, 25/09

Nah ur company is gud.

18:51, 25/09

:)

18:52, 25/09

;)

18:54, 25/09

:O

18:57, 25/09

:p

18:59, 25/09

Question is: what are you gonna do with that tongue…???

19:01, 25/09

19:02, 25/09

U r gay n kinky

19:05, 25/09

:) ;)

19:07, 25/09

*blush*

Contact Renamed: Gay and Kinky

19:10, 25/09

Haha

19:13, 25/09

Wuu2

19:15, 19/09

Lying on my bed. You?

19:18, 19/09

Wut wud u do if i wuz there;)

19:21, 25/09

… probably compare what you look like to what imagine you look like.

19:23, 25/09

Wut do u think i look like?

19:27, 25/09

Uh, dark hair, skinny, combat boots, probably smoking, probably piercings, lots of jewellery…

19:29, 25/09

Lol ok then

19:30, 25/09

I don smoke.

19:34, 25/09

Huh

19:34, 25/09

Was pretty sure you did.

19:35, 25/09

Okay then.

19:38, 25/09

U sound disappointed

19:39, 25/09

Maybe I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Pizza for reading, comments and kudos xx


End file.
